Cherry Blossoms
by harumelys
Summary: Takao and Midorima go on a date to watch cherry blossoms bloom.


I don't own anything, just having fun with these characters. Got an idea about this two and spring so I had to write it. Midorima & Takao is such a perfect pairing ;-; Enjoy this piece as well ~

* * *

You could tell it was already April.

"The world is a bit too pink for me right now," Midorima grunted as he and Takao wandered in the park. It was bright Sunday afternoon, and the trees were full of pink leaves.

Midorima had never liked pink. That's why he had difficulties to cope with all this cuteness (he had always thought that everything pink was cute).

"Don't be like that, you promised to behave today," Takao said. He was walking beside him, touching Midorima's free right hand (the left was holding that days lucky item, a yo-yo) with his fingers.

"When you spoke about a date I didn't expect we would come to watch cherry blossoms," Midorima said gruffly. He looked at Takao and noticed that the raven-haired boy was looking at him in amusement. "What now?"

"You actually think it's beautiful, do you?" Takao said and a smirk appeared on his lips. "Don't try to fool me!"

"Shut up," Midorima snapped and felt instantly how his face went red.

"It's okay, we'll find a place where we can be alone," Takao promised him. They walked for a while in silence, and soon Midorima got fed up with Takao touching his hand all the time, so he just grabbed it, a bit clumsily though.

"Shin-chan – "

"Not even a word, Takao, or I will punch you. It's a promise."

Midorima couldn't see Takao's expression but he could very well guess it.

It took a while to find a place which was remote enough for them to be a bit closer without getting glances from others. When they finally did, it was Takao's job to spread the blanket on the grass. They sat down, resting their backs against a tree trunk.

Midorima could smell the scent of spring and he felt the nostalgic feeling he always got when spring was on its way.

"Do you regret this, by the way?" Takao asked when they had been quiet for a moment. "Our dating, I mean."

"I wouldn't have accepted your invitation back then if I wouldn't feel anything," Midorima said pointedly. "Don't worry about it, Takao." He couldn't say it out loud that them going out, the two of them being in a romantic relationship was still bit of a shock to him. They had been officially dating for about a month, and they still hadn't even kissed yet. It wasn't like Midorima wouldn't have wanted it (he did actually), but finding an opening for it was freaking difficult.

He adjusted his glasses, raised the gaze of his green eyes upwards, only to meet a network of branches filled with pink leaves. The air smelled sweet and nice. Actually the whole atmosphere of the place was perfect for romantic. For a while Midorima thought that he had somehow ended up in a shoujo manga.

They were still holding hands, which was starting to become their thing, more or less. At least before they would get to that kissing point. Midorima swallowed, tried to calm his heart and his head, tried to think something else and worry about the kissing stuff later. He didn't want to spoil this day since Takao had been so happy about it.

"Oh! Hey, Shin-chan?"

"Mm?" Midorima glanced at Takao, whose eyes were now beaming in a way that was a bit worrying.

"Close your eyes."

"What? Why?"

"Just close them, dammit!"

Midorima sighed. "Fine." He closed his eyes and waited.

"Don't open them under any circumstances," Takao said.

"Yeah, yeah."

Midorima kept his eyes closed. Then he heard how Takao lifted himself up from the blanket, and suddenly he felt a warm breath, smelling like coffee and chocolate cake, on his face.

"Takao – " he began, but Takao interrupted him.

"Shush now, Shin-chan, and let me do this," Takao said. Midorima swallowed back the words he had been about to say, and snapped his mouth shut.

Takao was now so close to his face, that the tip of their noses touched it each other. Midorima hands felt suddenly very cold and they were shaking, so he lifted his hands at the back of Takao's head to make it stop (and of course, because he wanted to). Takao smiled against his face, touched his cheeks with his hands and said, "You're quite good at this, Shin-chan."

"Shut up," Midorima said again and then, finally, they kissed. Their bodies pressed against each other, two hearts beating as one, feeling each other's warmth.

Some instinct told Midorima what to do, how to move his lips. And of course Takao did help, because the boy seemed to handle the job much better than him. It was Midorima's first kiss, and it felt damn good.

Too soon Takao went backwards, grinning widely at him. Midorima wasn't used to smile, but he still found himself answering the grin with one he never had felt on his face.

No other words were changed for a long time. They ate their lunch they had brought with them, and then they just sat there, Midorima still leaning against the tree trunk and Takao resting his head on Midorima's lap. They didn't talk much, but enjoyed each other's company to fullest.


End file.
